1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum gauges and to refrigeration system (including air conditioning system) service tools. More particularly, the invention relates to vacuum gauges for use in services refrigeration systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Vacuum gauges are gauges used to sense pressures below atmospheric pressure. Such gauges were originally exclusively analog in form. A dial on the gauge face indicated the pressure of the system being serviced. More recently, vacuum gauges have been provided in a digital format. The numeric format of a digital vacuum gauge is easy to read; however, the numeric output of digital vacuum gauges tends to fluctuate fairly often, such that obtaining a reading can be frustrating for a service technician. This is particularly true where conditions in the field may be imperfect such that, for example, equipment may be dirty or lighting may be poor. Improvements to vacuum gauges, or alternatives to existing gauges, are desirable for efficient servicing of refrigeration systems.
When servicing a refrigeration system it is often desirable to remove a valve core from, or to insert a valve core into, a port of the system. Traditionally tools used for this purpose have been unreliable or cumbersome due to leaks or awkward connections. Improvements or alternatives to the way in which such tools are used or structured are desirable.
Thus, alternative or improved vacuum gauges, refrigeration system service tools, and methods of servicing refrigeration systems are desirable.